


Ninja Fingers

by Katzuvo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, McCree pissing himself, Nasty boys, Piss, Tickling, Watersports, clingy Genji is the best Genji, mentioned Gabeji, mentioned McReyes, whatever that 3 way is called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzuvo/pseuds/Katzuvo
Summary: Genji can't control his fingers.Jesse can't control his bladder.





	Ninja Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tordarroch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/gifts).



> Wow I don't know where this came from???  
> This was some little headcanon thing Torra and I had discussed a long time ago but I finally sat down and wrote it out. I don't edit anything so all the mistakes are mine.

“Damn it, Genji.”

  
Jesse McCree was too tired for this. He’d give his left nut to go lay down in bed and relax, but instead a certain cyborg fella had grabbed him and led him into one of the common areas. He’d insisted they ‘do something fun’, though the gunslinger wasn’t entirely sure what that could possibly mean. As far as Jesse was concerned, the most fun thing at the moment was stripping down and crawling into bed. Damn he was tired. He’d just gotten back from a particularly long mission and Genji was on his ass before Jesse had time to orient himself.

  
“I am bored, cowboy. Entertain me.”

How the hell was he supposed to deny Genji when he got like this? Hell, how was Jesse EVER able to deny that gorgeous little ninja? He just sighed gently, stretching his bones and plopping himself on the couch. He wouldn’t deny he was head over heels for Genji. Gabe knew, encouraged it. He called them both ‘his boys’ and it just did things to Jesse that he couldn’t fully describe. Couldn’t comprehend.

“One minute. Ain’t had a damn thing to eat since we left Oasis. Boss said we wasn’t allowed to eat on the plane a’cause of some shit with the pilot and cleanliness. Do we still got any puddin’? I know Jerry’s been hoarding that shit. When I find his stash…”

Genji seemed amused by his rambling. “Perhaps I can acquire some for you, once I find that you have entertained me well enough.” Jesse could fucking FEEL the smirk on Genji’s lips – didn’t have to look up to see it.

“Yer an awful mean fella, Genji. What do you want me to do, huh?”

But Jesse didn’t get an answer, instead he got a cyborg sliding into his lap, lips trailing across his neck. He got a lapful of ass and a handful of chopped black hair. And it felt good. Short-circuited his already frayed head. He was just getting the slightest attention, and already he was half out of it. His dick reminding him of what he enjoyed just as much as a good nap. If Genji noticed his forming erection, he made no notice of it as his lips continued to play along Jesse’s collar, up across his jaw and towards his ear. He was always like this right after Jesse came back from a mission. If the cowboy didn’t know any better, he’d say Genji was lonely. That he missed him.

“C’mon, Genji. I’m serious. I’m starvin’. Just one cup o’ puddin’ and I’ll do whatever ya want, dollface.” He grinned, eyes softening because dammit he couldn’t hold up against Genji. He was wrapped right around that little ninja’s finger and if Genji said no, well dammit he just wouldn’t eat tonight. Or maybe, if he was feeling particularly daring, he’d tell Genji ‘no’ with that little wink of his that said ‘come and get me, Shimada’ and it’d be a beautiful war.

But Genji just let out a soft breath of air, swinging his legs away as he stood up, glancing towards the door as if he actually cared if someone caught them fucking around in the common area. It wouldn’t be the first time, and it damn sure wouldn’t be the last. The other recruits had just learned to steer clear of the common areas whenever the commander or his little prodigy returned from a mission. They knew how Genji was. But damn if Jesse wasn’t the exact same way. Some nights, Gabe too.

“Don’t say I’ve never done anything nice for you, cowboy.” Came the soft, mechanic chuckle before a cup of pudding was unceremoniously dropped into Jesse’s lap. It could have been sent from the heavens. Perhaps Genji was an angel, or maybe Jesse was just that fucking tired. He’d called Genji an angel multiple times before, but those had been different circumstances entirely.

“Thank ya.” He mumbled, taking the plastic spoon Genji had jabbed against his side as he dug into the chocolatey goodness. Had they always tasted this good? Or was it better because he’d gone so long without it? Maybe it was because Genji had gotten it for him? No, no, that was way too gay. Too sappy. So he just ate in silence, or as most silence as was achievable when he was sitting there tapping his boots against the floor just to fill the air with the sound of jingling spurs.

“Take them off.” Genji punctuated his words with a little kick to McCree’s foot. Hell, Jesse hadn’t really even realized he’d been fidgeting until Genji pointed it out. But once he did, the boots came off, his toes wriggling in freedom. There was always that one toe that was peeking out from the rest, through a hole in the side of the sock. How Jesse was able to put up with holey socks, Genji would probably never understand. “You eat slow.” He mused, jabbing a couple fingers under Jesse’s ribs. Which produced an unintentional effect.

“Knock it off!” McCree’s voice a good bit higher than his normal deep octave. “I’m tryin’ to eat my puddin’.

“You’re ticklish.”

“No I ain’t.”

“You are!”

Genji just laughed, which would have been a pleasant sound on his lips if Jesse didn’t know it was the laugh of the cat that had just found the cream. The cat that was about to fucking annihilate the cream.

“St- Genji, no stop!” Jesse couldn’t help the string of giggles that burst from his lips, his whole body twitching like a live wire as Genji dug his fingers into Jesse’s sides. His playful face making it all the more hilarious. “C-cmon stop! You’re gonna make me spill my puddin’” He managed to barely get the words out before another loud guffah left his lips as Genji gave a particularly mean tickle before withdrawing his hands. He knew it wouldn’t be for long, but Jesse was grateful he was at least given a moment to finish.

“Are you done?” Genji must have asked a good dozen times in the following 30 seconds as Jesse tried to down the pudding as slowly as possible. He loved teasing the little ninja. But it seemed Genji had other plans, as he took the cup and placed it off to the side, his attention instantly on Jesse as he pushed him back just a tad too rough, pinning him to the couch.

“Hey now! I wasn’t-”

“You stayed gone for too long.” He mumbled, and for a second Jesse wasn’t entirely sure he’d heard him; or that he was MEANT to hear him. Hearing Genji say, in some words, that he’d missed him, made Jesse’s stomach do a little flip. Or maybe the flipping in his stomach was because Genji’s fingers were back on his sides, pressing in and wriggling in just the places that got him squirming, loud bellowing laughs escaping him as he tried his best to dislodge the little cyborg. Curse Genji and those enhanced muscles of his!

“Genji, G- stop! Ahaha! Come on!” But Genji did not stop, he seemed to be drinking in the wonderful sounds of the cowboy. Genji moved again, finding that the tickles were best right up under McCree’s arms, and that he could get to them best by sitting on Jesse’s stomach, his hips resting neatly atop Jesse’s. “Come on, Genji. Genji sttttooooopppp!”

McCree was twisting in his grasp, trying his damnest to get up but fuck it he was so tired. He’d just barely gotten back from that mission in one piece and here Genji was pinning him down with his full force. He couldn’t even get his breath together to warn Genji about how his body was currently feeling. Not that they hadn’t dealt with piss before, but it wasn’t something he wanted to do right here and right now. It was enough to have a recruit see them fucking in the lounge, but he’d die if one of them walked in on him pissing himself laughing. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. He just had to get Genji off of him.

“Genji- stop! Stoooop! Ahahah!”

“I’d rather not.” Genji retorted, fingers moving across Jesse’s pits and back to his sides. “Oh? What’s this?” Eyebrows shot up, or what was left of them.  
Jesse could feel it, KNEW Genji could feel it too. His tears were half from laughter, and half from pure shame as he lost the fight to his body. His trousers growing quickly damp as he was unable to hold anything back. “G-Genji.” His voice was shaky. From laughter, from shame, he wasn’t too sure, but soon he felt those torturous hands smoothing down his sides in a way meant to comfort. A blank stare on Genji’s face as he watched.

  
“Hm.” Was all Genji really said, lip tilting up in a grin as he shifted his hips, grinding them back against Jesse’s. He knew that Jesse could sometimes be a wild animal, caught in traffic beams as he tries to figure out if he’s fucked up and is going to get thrown out. Genji’s the same way sometimes. He understands that fear. That’s why he’s here, encouraging the cowboy, hands soothing him and voice gentle as he hums Jesse through the release.

“Gen-“

“Shh.” He whispered, shutting Jesse up with a quick kiss before sitting back up, taking Jesse’s shirt with him. “What a nasty boy you are. You just pissed yourself like a toddler.” He laughed softly, rolling his hips in a way that would put another man to death. For Jesse, it was just barely enough. Not nearly the surface of the things Genji had to offer. Good god he was blessed to share in this ass. The beautiful curve of his spine, his scarred lips that somehow were still soft whenever they graced his dick.

It was a tad unfair, Jesse began to realize as Genji wrestled his belt and pants off, that Genji could basically run around naked. Just a little metal plate that hid the goodies that he had to offer. And boy was he wasting no time in getting the both of them undressed. “Didn’t realize ya missed me that much, darlin’.”

“Stop talking.” Genji rocked his hips a tad too harshly, eliciting a soft groan from Jesse in return.

“Baby, yer too good to me.”

“You’re a dirty, dirty boy. Covered in your own piss and hard as a rock.” The ninja leaned back, removing his metal fixtures to expose his ass and his dick. His beautiful dick. Probably one of the prettiest pieces of meat left on him – in Genji’s own words.

“You’re the one already drippin’ wet, Genji.” Jesse mused, but it was true. Genji’s ass was leaking warm fluid straight down onto Jesse’s exposed dick. What a wonderful warmth, a little teaser for what was about to- “Holy hell, Genji don’t just sit down on me like that. Gotta give a man a second to focus. Damn.” Jesse was gasping softly, his breath still jagged as the cyborg settled himself flush against Jesse’s hips.

Genji just smiled, lifting himself and rocking back down to meet the rolling thrusts of the cowboy beneath him. “I waited for you.” He whispered, voice just loud enough for Jesse.

Jesse was a wreck, okay. He was just about hyperventilating under the scrutiny of Genji’s gaze, and god damn that ass was a piece of art. So soft, so tight, and so fucking wet. The kind of ass a man would kill to get his dick up inside of. It wasn’t really often. Generally the two of them were playing some game for Gabe’s enjoyment, and didn’t really get downtime to fuck around alone. And when they did, it was generally Genji that was fucking into Jesse relentlessly as he let off steam and anger towards his own body and cybernetics. This was a nice turn of events, but Jesse wasn’t entirely sure he could say he was topping. Genji was in full control – moaning softly on top of his dick as he lifted and dropped himself in a dangerous rhythm.

“Your piss in my ass, cowboy. You get off thinking about doing this? Pissing yourself on the couch for anyone to come by and see?”

“Ah- yes, yeah I do. Oh goddamn, Genji.” Jesse was barely hanging on. He was so close to that edge and they’d just started. He was gonna cum way too early and yet he couldn’t find a shred of dignity to tell him that he should care. He couldn’t even formulate sentences to warn Genji, either, he just shuddered under him, his dick throbbing as he unloaded inside of him – each heartbeat sending another shot of pearly white deep up inside of the cyborg.

Genji didn’t mind too much, almost seemed to be expecting it as he sat up, leaning above Jesse on his knees as he began to jerk himself off in a punishing rhythm, a hand underneath him to press into his ass. He never seemed to be satisfied with just one source of pleasure. It only took him a few strokes to come apart on Jesse’s chest, covering him in little ropes of cum. They’d both finished fast. Jesse because he was exhausted, Genji because…. Well Jesse wasn’t entirely sure on that point, and didn’t think to ask.

“You are disgusting.” Genji murmured, pressing a soft kiss to a dazed Jesse as he fixed himself up, grinning down at the cowboy. “Clean yourself up, cowboy, and meet me in my room.”

Sleep could wait.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  If you enjoyed this please consider supporting me so I can make more!  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/M4M35AKZ)


End file.
